This project has two subprojects which are concerned with comparisons of MRI scans and CT scans in stroke patients. The purpose of the first subproject is to examine whether the same lesion site information which is now available on CT scans performed at 3 MPO, can be obtained from MRI scans performed at 1 MPO. In this first subproject, 10 aphasic stroke patients per year will receive an MRI scan at 1 MPO, and an MRI scan and a CT scan at 3 MPO and 12 MPO. If the lesion site information on the MRI scan performed at 1 MPO is as complete as the CT scan at 3 MPO, then this information will be available 2 months earlier than is currently possible. This information is important to have as early as possible post stroke onset, because in our CT scan/aphasia research, we have been able to use the CT scan lesion site information to predict a patient's potential for recovery in specific aspects of aphasia. This information will now be available earlier, and will help to direct rehabilitation in the most cost- effective manner. Recovery over more than one year can be observed in most cases. The purpose of the second subproject is to examine the relationship between specific MRI scan/CT scan subcortical lesion sites and specific language behaviors including articulatory agility, initiation of speech, phrase length and grammatical form, phonemic paraphasias, and auditory comprehension. In this second subproject, 12 to 18 stroke patients with only subcortical lesion sites, are examined with language testing and an MRI scan and a CT scan at 3 MPO. The results from this subproject will reveal whether subcortical white matter lesion sites are better visualized on MRI scans or CT scans.